


Better

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Annie is ridiculous, F/M, a bit jealous in a dumb but understandable way, but it’s coping nonetheless, but it’s fine it’s fine he sucks titties, finnick sucks tits to cope, he also fondles tits to cope, just kind of ridiculous all overall, mention of forced prostitution, not that he needs to cope here it’s her that’s anxious, so yeah sexual content wooooo, that’s fine that’s fine they’re having fun I guess, why did I keep doing these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: I went “haha I sure do want to clarify that Annie has small boobs” and then I wrote this at 5 am so ok
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Better

⠀⠀”What are women like in the Capitol?” Annie asked curiously, situated on Finnick’s bed (a rarity, as most nights were spent in hers).  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He shrugged, fumbling around the room looking for something, or perhaps just stalling. She didn’t doubt him to stall, he had a tendency to do so in his own space. She assumed it was that he was changing, but he’d gone through a stack of clean shirts and hadn’t begun to remove the one he had on now. Not that she’d point out the behavior, it wasn’t worth it, he’d catch up soon.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finnick,” she said carefully, “what’re they like?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Fake,” he was /almost: snapping, not quite, but he was definitely getting there, definitely annoyed. “They’re boring, magpie.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She wanted to huff, but she really didn’t need to push his annoyance, she instead nodded, watched him and wished he’d come to bed already. She wondered if perhaps he was avoiding her now, but he wouldn’t, she was sure. She hadn't /really/ done anything wrong, she didn’t think at least.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Are they prettier?” It came out before she /really/ thought, and she didn’t think that was much of a concern of hers either. Pretty was nothing Annie was, she knew that. Pretty was nothing Annie tried to be, it was something others were, nothing strange girls like her were. So why did it matter if he thought the Capitol women were pretty? She couldn’t be jealous over something that was /true/. And maybe it’d be nice for him to have some form of comfort in the patrons he saw.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No,” it was a short answer, but he did finally turn to her, his expression softening, “there’s nothing pretty about most of them.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Most of them?” She repeated, it was almost frustrating how she so quickly responded, how quickly the worries came up. She /wasn’t/ that jealous, truly she wasn’t.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It took him a moment before he spoke again, but only because he was wearing an obnoxious sweater, and it took him a few seconds to actually get it undone and off. She wondered why he always insisted on those, but decided she had expressed enough curiosities for now. She’d leave him and the sweaters alone, not like the sweater stayed on long after the wonder anyway.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”None of them are pretty,” he clarified, standing at the edge of the bed and gently holding her face. “Some are nice on the eye, sure, but none of them are like you.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She shrugged herself, “I’m not pretty.” She said simply, “I don’t have much, other than hair, and that’s never that nice either.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He shook his head, even brushed a hand through her hair as if to prove the point further of “I like your hair.” And then a pause, a sigh, she hated annoying him. “It doesn’t matter what they have, you’ll always be prettier and better than any of them.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”They have bigger breasts than me,” she stated easily, “that’s better,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Theirs are all fake.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Mine are still too small.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Yours fit right in my hand, no more and no less, and I think that’s perfect.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You do?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I Do,” and like he had with the comment about her hair, he accented his point with gently putting a hand over one of her breasts. “I like them a lot, I think they’re sweet.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She smiled, giggled, “I think you’re sweet.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Finally he sat beside her, kissing her slowly for a moment as he kept his hand in her chest. It was hard to be jealous or self conscious with him, with how he touched her like he may be worshiping her very skin.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You kiss better than them too,” he said easily, against her lips as his hand moved under her dress now. “Your skin is softer, and rougher in all the right places.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”What else?” She asked curiously, it was silly to want to hear, but he had some way with words.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I like when you make little sounds,” he smirked, kissing at her jaw, then her neck, chuckling when she gasped, maybe even squeaked a small bit. “Like you did before, you know,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She did, but also hadn’t even noticed the chirps stopped, did they really with everything? She wouldn’t doubt it, the Capitol took everything else from her why not those too. And of course it was him that was able to bring them out of her still, him and his gentle kisses, his gentle hands.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I like you, you know, even without all the sex, I like you.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She did know, of course she knew.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I like you too, especially without the sex.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀With the specification made he kissed her again, getting to her collarbone and pushing at her dress strap. Or, he pushed at it until he realized it was to no avail, easier to detach his lips and pull the thing off of her. This way he could massage her breasts, kiss her wherever, however he liked.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He kissed one of her breasts and the other he kept in his hand. Massaging, kneading, gently and carefully pinching her nipple. With his mouth he kissed, he sucked, and when he knew she was really okay with this he gently licked at her nipple. Any and all efforts it took to get her chirping, any happy sounds he could get from her he so easily got.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finn,” she mumbled, her hands in his hair as he kept his mouth busy, she didn’t say it for any reasons other than appreciation, she was pretty sure.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed though, her breast in his mouth and he /laughed/, which just made her laugh too.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And soon they were both laughing, he was laughing too hard to get any more work done and she was laughing too hard to be still while he tried to get that work done. Soon he was kissing her and laughing into her mouth, soon they were some half naked, tangled laughing mess.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀His task was discarded, they were happier laughing like this anyway. Gentle touches and kisses were replaced easily with genuine attempts at tickling, getting a rise out of them both. This was better anyway, no one in the Capitol would do /this/ with him, no one in the Capitol could ever get him laughing this hard and this genuinely.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Eventually the laughter died out, eventually it was just breathing as she lay on his chest and he held her close. Eventually she was moving a blanket up over them and he slept soundly with her so close.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She watched him rest for a short while, gently stroking his face before drifting off herself, safe and secure and so /loved/ in his arms.


End file.
